


A Noise With Dirt On It

by poisontaster



Series: Light 'Verse [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Sam with Kids, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grocery shopping with Dean's kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Noise With Dirt On It

It's Sam's fault that Dean quit hunting in the first place.

Sam has to remind himself of that at moments like this, because—standing four kids deep in the supermarket—otherwise he might end up saying some shit he doesn't really mean, just because Dean leaves and leaves _him_ with housewife duty.

If Sam hadn't been so dead-set on getting off the road, getting back to a normal life, he would never be standing in the cereal aisle trying to explain to Miria why they don't need six boxes of Super Sugar Frosty-O's or whatever the fuck they're called.

Kid crack is what Sam calls them; hard, sugary drugs that turn Miria, Evan and even placid Kait into screaming, spring-loaded pinballs, destroying everything in their wake. Thank God Jake's not on solids yet, because the kid has a scream on him that can liquefy brain matter.

Miria's pouting by the time Sam quits negotiating and just tells her _no, now put them back_ , though she'll surely forget she's mad by the next aisle in order to explain to Sam how they _really and truly need these cookies and anyway, Dad always buys them._ She lies with the wide-eyed aplomb of her mother, a trait Sam would have happily exed from the family tree.

When he turns around, Evan has undone the buckles on the stroller—the kid's fucking Houdini with buckles, locks and anything else meant to keep him in one place—and is doing his best to brain himself on the white painted metal shelves by climbing them. Sam only gives himself one heavy sigh before he swoops the kid up and deposits him back in the stroller. In the sling on Sam's chest, jostled by the motion, Jake gives an unsteady, gasping breath in his sleep and Sam holds _his_ breath, praying Jake will subside back into sleep. Jake's like his dad—never a happy riser.

To Sam's very great relief, Jake does slacken and loll back into deeper sleep as Sam squats to strap the unwilling and red-faced Evan back in place. It's not much fun for either of them. Evan wriggles like a fish, grunting protest, and Sam's convinced that he's going to break every bone on Evan's body any day now because he _will not hold still_ to get fastened in like a sensible child.

"Oh, your kids are so cute!"

It takes a minute for Sam to realize the words are directed at him. With a countdown clock of maybe ten minutes before Evan works himself loose again, Sam tosses his hair out of his eyes and straightens up.

The brunette in the sundress has one of her own, blinking like a turtle in the chair mounted to the top of her cart. "They must be quite a handful! You're a brave man. What are their names?"

It's on the tip of Sam's tongue to protest that they aren't his kids, they're his brother's. Miria is tugging at his pants leg for attention and Kait—oddly cranky—seems intent on starting a slap fight in the stroller with her twin. Jake twitches, clearly on the verge of waking no matter what Sam does.

He's not good with kids. They don't like him. He's the uncle, not the dad, and Mira, at least, goes out of her way to remind him of this every time he fails to do something the way that _Daaad_ does.

And if he hadn't been such a blind idiot about following a path he hadn't even really wanted any more, not a single one of these kids would exist. He and Dean probably would've stayed on the road, each other's and no one else's forever.

As much as Dean, he made these kids. He lives with them, takes care of them, gets them dressed and bathes them and kisses their hurts. As much as Dean and definitely more than Lena.

If not for him, the kids would not exist.

And that would be a shame.

"This is Miria, and in the stroller there, that's the twins, Evan and Kait, and this little monster here, this is Jake…."


End file.
